


HOUSE OF MAGIC

by LolaWorld



Category: The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Baby Vampire, Baby Werewolves, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Half-Vampires, Justice, Magic-Users, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Revenge, Spanking, Vampires, Werewolves, Wicca, Wiccan - Freeform, death of parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaWorld/pseuds/LolaWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three girls, age 14, 8 and 6, born to a hybrid, werewolf/vampire/witch. The girls find themselves suddenly on a journey that simply turns their world upside down. A letter written by their mother instructed them to find a trusted ally. An ally named Elijah Mikaelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ANY CW character, only my own, Naddy, Jenna and Daizie.

“Please, no, you can’t do it alone, you need…  
Fourteen year old Natalie stopped cold once she heard the men making their way closer.  
“Hide my gumdrop; don’t let them find you or your sisters. Remember everything I said. I love you, always and beyond.”  
“I love you too mama.” Natalie responded with tears streaming down her young, innocent looking face. She then embraced her father with a quick hug and he held her for just a quick moment.  
“You are my brave girl. I’m so proud of you. Now run and hide my little hummingbird. Don’t be seen or caught for anything. You and your sisters’ lives depend on it.”  
The hybrid teen nodded, hesitated only a moment, desperate to never leave their side. The group was getting closer. She had no choice, she jumped directly up into the nearest and tallest redwood tree.  
*******  
“Brother, have you heard a word I have spoken?”  
A moment later Elijah broke his trance from the outside window display.  
“I apologize Niklaus, these figurines; they somehow remind me of our youngest sister.  
Klaus found himself thrown off as he hadn’t heard any of his siblings mention her in such a long time. He, himself though thought of her often. He had no doubt in his mind she wouldn’t have been killed if it weren’t for his disobedient curiosity.  
“Niklaus?”  
“Oh, yes, I was just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“Mmm nothing really, just that I could picture her enjoying these dolls as well. She may have been fourteen; but, in spirit, still just an innocent child, a trusting, innocent child.”  
“It’s been over a thousand years. How much longer are you going to torment yourself?” Elijah asked out of deep concern.  
“Perhaps just another thousand, and maybe, maybe then, I’ll allow forgiveness of myself.” Klaus answered with a sad smile.  
********************  
Natalie sat up in the tree as she watched the brutal murder of her parents. She wanted to jump down to help; but, she knew she had to stay quiet and hidden. She promised her parents.  
Five Hours Earlier…  
It was almost noon on a Saturday when Natalie was dropped off from one of her team mates parents. She walked in the house and dropped her jade green duffle bag onto the grey-blue couch along with her tennis racket. She found her mom gazing upon the most recent family photo. It was a beautiful family of five. Her parents, Adelaide and Silas, both many centuries old; but, time froze when they reached the ages of thirty and thirty two. Silas, a full blooded vampire and Adelaide, after giving birth became a werewolf/vampire hybrid. They had three daughters from the current century.  
Natalie Abigail, their fourteen year old, looked almost identical to her mother at the same age. She had long, straight, thick, milk chocolate brown hair, slender body frame, naturally extra long lashes, and big blue eyes.  
Jenna Soliel, their eight and a half year old, she took more after their father, Silas. She had wavy, shoulder length, ash blond hair and big hazel colored eyes; but, slender in build like her mother.  
Daizie Carlena, their six year old, she had a perfect mix of both of her parents. She had her long brown hair like her mother; but, loosely curled like their father if he were to ever grow his own hair out. She had blue eyes like Adelaide; but, like Silas, his nose, lips and chin.  
Each of the girls could easily pass for two years younger in age, each small in frame, petite, yet, perfectly healthy. They were each a precious gift to their parents. Adelaide and Silas never thought it was possible to biologically have children of their own. That was until they met a very powerful witch named, Labine. Unfortunately, that privilege came at a very high price…the lives of their children; they had both become victims of the cruelest of jokes.  
***************************************  
“Mom? Are you okay?” Natalie asked rhetorically. She had already felt her sadness when she walked in.  
Adelaide wiped her fallen tears and turned to face her eldest. She gave her a small smile and placed her hands around either side of her daughters’ small face. She could hear her little girl’s heart pounding due to worry.  
“My sweet girl, never ever stop listening to your instincts, they are guided by all of your ancestors. It’ll keep you and your sisters safe.”  
“Safe, safe from what, why can’t you and daddy keep us safe?”  
“We will baby girl, we will; but, we both need you to step forward and help us for a bit. You can do that, right gumdrop?”  
“Is this because of those evil dark witches?”  
“Yes, it is. Your father is where they were last spotted. He needs my help to pull it off. We have to leave you for just a few hours in order to keep you three safe. It’s important though that you know if we aren’t back in twenty-four hours you…just then, and only then, look in the cameo backpack and find an envelope with your name on it. It will tell you everything you need to know.  
I, no…no you just can’t.” Natalie started to plead with her mother to stay.  
Adelaide brought her daughter close into her arms and hugged her tight.  
“Please be strong baby girl. Daddy and I have all the faith in the world that IF you need to, you can do it. You know where all the emergency bags are. You take them, most importantly, the cameo backpack, it also obtains every kind of documentation you might ever need, plus money to use on the road. The small white suitcase contains even more money. We have a charm over it to keep it safe. You remember that charm, right baby?”  
Natalie just looked up at her mother, who was only about four inches taller, tears streaming down her perfectly toned, soft face. She simply nodded yes. Adelaide kissed her forehead.  
“Always remember you’re part white witch. Use that blessed gift whenever you need it, teach your sisters what I have taught you. Remember to continue to study the book of shadows.”  
“Mom! You are acting like you know you aren’t coming back. Stop talking like this!” Natalie cried.  
“Shhhh shhhh shhhh don’t alert your sisters’ baby, shhhhh, be strong, and be strong.” Adelaide cooed into her daughter’s ear as she held her close again.  
**********  
Eight and a half year old Jenna and six year old Daizie were down in the finished basement, sitting on a big, black, plush couch and watching cartoons. Their moods quickly changed from being comfortable and content.  
“Dai Dai, I feel really sad.” Jenna expressed as she looked up to the ceiling.  
“Yeah, me too, I think mommy and Naddy are sad.”  
The two adorable, ah-gushing, angelic looking little girls simply looked at one another and instantly knew what the other was thinking. They slid down off the couch which had just recently engulfed them immensely. The tiny blond and brunette headed upstairs. They only just started to reach the first step when the door opened. It was their mother and sister. Adelaide displayed a face of sadness and concern. Natalie simply looked pale with anxiety.  
“Am I in trouble mommy?” Jenna asked as she naturally always assumed she was. She had good reason though, as she was a very curious child, and in which easily calibrated with mischief; and, in turn, trouble.  
The stunningly beautiful, mystical hybrid put on a brave front and smiled and answered simply, “no sweetheart.” She scooped her up into her arms in order to sit down on the bottom step. She gathered Daizie onto her lap as well. Natalie sat a few steps above as she listened to her mother tell little “white lies” to her baby sisters in order to preserve their innocence. Adelaide kept her composure and buried her fear deep within in order to mask her true feelings. She just couldn’t allow her two youngest to know there was a chance they may never see their parents again.  
Four Hours Later…  
“But Naadyyy I don’t wanna go with Ms. Jonson,” the youngest complained, “she aways pinces my cheeks.”  
“Then stop looking cute or something.” The teenager half-heartedly advices as she gathered up a tote bag of miscellaneous items both of the girls may need while she’s away.  
The six year old just froze and looked at her big sister with bewilderment. Natalie could feel the stare and gazed over with a curious look.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Cuz, you said stop looking cute; but, I can’t cuz, cuz daddy said me not cute is impossibwel.”  
Natalie looked down at her baby sister, she was right, it would be impossible.  
“Okay come on, out the door.”  
Jenna didn’t really hear a word either of her sisters was saying. She had her face imbedded onto a smart pad playing some kind of game which involved a warrior princess as the main hero and a zombie hunter.  
“Jen! Jen! Jennesa!”  
Jenna shot her head up as she heard her name pronounced in full. She looked around wondering how she got into the kitchen when she last remembered she was in the front room. Natalie sighed deeply and rolled her eyes half way.  
“What?” Jenna asked simply.  
“I HAVE to go to Stacy’s and work on a science project,” she lied, “so Ms Jonson is going to watch you cuz mama and daddy are still working. I told you like five time.”  
“Sooorrrryyy.” Jenna replied with a clear tone of “yeah yeah whatever.”  
“Ugh, just come on, let’s go. I told Stacy I be there in thirty minutes.”  
“Okay, okay, shheesh, who made you boss?” Jenna mumbled as she walked by.  
“Ummm mama did, hheeelllooo.”  
Jenna turned around to say something smart; but, quickly realized she couldn’t. Their mother did put her in charge. She simply accepted the small defeat and went back to her game. Natalie sighed with relief, grateful her sister was finally cooperating and walking in the direction needed. She took Daizie up in her arms in order to walk quicker to their neighbor’s house. The little girl put her thumb in her mouth for comfort. It was her go to whenever she felt nervous. She was too young to know; but, she was picking up on her big sisters current emotion of anxiety.  
Natalie stepped up to the big white door and knocked. As she waited she turned to see how far down Jenna still was.  
“Jennesa! Hurry up!” She demanded overwhelmingly.  
Jenna threw her head back out of annoyance; but, quickly re-focused so she could finish her level before she reached the front stoop. The door opened and an older plumpish, grey haired lady displayed one of the biggest smiles.  
“Hello girls, oh Daizie, just look at those cute cheeks.”  
As Ms Jonson was distracted with the youngest, Jenna handed the smart pad over to Natalie.  
“Where’s my skateboard?”  
“Skateboard? You didn’t bring it so it’s at home.”  
“What!? But Ms Jonson doesn’t let me play video games here. I skate, I always skate. Mommy knows! Mommy would have brought it for me.” The young pubescent girl complained.  
“Well, you should have brought it!” The frustrated teenager snapped back.  
“I’m going back home to get it.” Jenna said simply before she turned and started to walk back.  
“Jenna.”  
Jenna froze as that clearly was not her sister. The voice was too confident, and dripping with authority. She turned slowly to face her fate.  
“Jenna, you can find something else to keep yourself entertained with. Your sister needs to get to her friend’s house to start on their science project. Now, let’s go.”  
Jenna sighed heavily but obeyed and walked into the house.  
“I wanna go with Naddy.” Daizie started as she was beginning to feel more and more anxious.  
Natalie took a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and she remembered her mother’s words, “always keep a strong face, little kids need to feel secure, if you look distressed, they’re distressed.”  
“It’ll be okay Dai Dai, I promise. I need you to stay with Ms Jonson. I promise, promise I’ll work fast so I can get back as fast as possible, okay?”  
“You swwweeeaaarrr?”  
“I pinky swear.”  
Daizie looked at her as if she were looking for any trace of a lie. Shortly after she smiled, “K, Naddy, see you lader.”  
Natalie took another breath of relief and hugged her little sister.  
“See you soon, be good.” She then looked up and over, “see you later Jenna.”  
Natalie simply heard a sound of, humph; but, she had no choice but to accept it.  
“Okay, Ms Jonson, thanks again. I’m sorry that I just totally forgot.”  
“Its fine sweetheart, I always adore each of your sister’s company. “  
*********  
Once Ms Jonson’s door was closed, Natalie started to walk down the street. She had promised her mother to stay with the little ones; but, her instincts were practically screaming. She had to track her parents down. She snuck back into her house, out of site from being spotted by Ms Jonson. With lighting speed she made her way to the “home-office.” What it really was used for was for spells. Adelaide carried the DNA of a witch through her mother. She had just enough to use a fairly good amount of magic. She taught her Natalie everything she knew.  
Natalie found the book of shadows and the tools she would need. She performed a locator spell on her parents. She discovered they were about an hour and a half away, by car; but, roughly twenty minutes via vampire/werewolf speed. She grabbed a dark blue, mini backpack and gathered the location spell tools and anything else she could easily fit into her bag that she may need.  
************  
Thirty minutes later, with the guidance of magic, Natalie found her parents. They were sitting by a stream preparing a potion, doing what they thought would work. Their downfall, which Natalie would learn later, is real Wiccan strength comes in numbers. Without looking up Adelaide spoke.  
“Young lady, I believe I specifically told you to stay home and watch over your sisters.”  
Natalie scrunched her face as she forgot she could never hide from her mother. Her werewolf scents of smell would always and easily detect one of her offspring nearby. Plus, both of her parents could hear her heartbeat. She shook her head at herself for even attempting to hide. She stepped out and walked over to face her fate. She looked up at her six foot tall, handsomely rugged father. He looked down at her with a very stern look. Normally, he would not hesitate to place any of his children over his knee for disobedience; however, today was a true exception. He knew the chances were high that he may not make it past that evening. He wasn’t about to have his daughters last memory of him be that she received a good sound spanking by his hand. Instead, he took a deep breath and leaned over to face his eldest eye to eye.  
“Natalie, what are you doing here? You better have a very, very good reason.”  
“Honestly daddy, I was just listening to my instincts like mama told me. I just felt you needed my help, like extra energy or something. I mean you are going to do a spell right?”  
“Yes, but we aren’t about to risk your life. We are doing what we must in order to save your life and both of your sisters.”  
“I know, the dark witches, but, I want to help. Let me help.”  
Suddenly footsteps and chatter could be heard a mile away. It was heading toward them and fast. Adelaide takes her daughter and faces her close.  
“I know you want to help; but, daddy and I need you to please trust that we know what we are doing. We need you safe. We can’t concentrate if we are worrying about your safety. Please be a good girl and run home.”  
“Please, no, you can’t do it alone, you need…”  
Natalie stopped cold once she heard the men making their way even closer. Silas automatically stood in front of them both. Adelaide realized the dark witches were now much too close. She was baffled by their speed but had to focus on what really mattered, her daughter’s safety.  
“Hide my gumdrop; don’t let them find you or your sisters. Remember everything I told you; and remember, I love you, always and beyond.”  
“I love you too mama.” Natalie responded with tears streaming down her young, innocent looking face. She then embraced her father with a huge hug and he held her for just a quick moment.  
“You are my brave girl. I’m so proud of you. Now run and hide my little hummingbird. No matter what you may see, you MUST stay hidden. Yours and your sisters’ lives depend on it.”  
The hybrid teen nodded, hesitated only a moment, desperate to never leave their side. The group was getting closer. She had no choice, she jumped directly up into the nearest and tallest redwood tree. She had the perfect view, she saw everything; every broken bone, every cut, every gash. There were at least ten dark witches. Silas and Adelaide managed to slaughter four of them before the evil coven gained the upper hand.  
Natalie watched in utter horror as her parents were being tortured for their daughter’s whereabouts. They demanded that Adelaide take the cloaking spell off or pay the consequence. Natalie wanted to jump down to help; but every time she attempted to do so it was as if she was glued. She struggled to get loose and in a fit of making several attempts she didn’t see what was happening below her. Suddenly she heard her mother cry out in pain. Natalie looked and just as she did she watched her father’s head being cut right off. She screamed on the top of her lungs. No one looked up. It was evident she was being protected from a strong source. She wasn’t being heard and she was unable to jump down from the tree.  
Adelaide fell to her knees as she cried from agonizing loss. Once the evil coven leader, who went by the name Killian, felt Adelaide was no longer of any value, she too was beheaded.  
Natalie watched both of her parents beheaded and now their bodies were being burned. She sobbed and screamed for a good two hours before the tree finally released her. She jumped down to where the ashes of her parents were placed. She knew she had to get back to her sisters. She pulled out two small jars. Earlier she didn’t know why she grabbed two empty jars, she was simply following her instincts; but, now she knew why.  
The distraught teenage girl filled each jar, one with her father, the other with her mother. She placed the jars carefully in her backpack then took off her sweater and used it to protect the jars. It was already after nine at night. She knew at the time her sisters were safe with their neighbor whom they have known since Daizie was born. She needed to take advantage of the time to focus on her own pain. Her heart was heavy; but, she had enough capability of remembering she would need to find an excuse to get done what she needed to get done; especially without much fuss from a well-intended, big hearted neighbor.  
She sent a text message to Ms Jonson asking if the girls could spend the night. She used the excuse that the project was well on its way and the finishing touches would take a couple more hours. Ms Jonson replied back with a yes, certainly. Natalie had never shown Ms Jonson any reason to doubt her story. She found herself forever grateful for that. She put her phone away and continued to walk home. She walked, she thought, she sobbed. The cycle repeated for a good hour or so. By time she got home it was close to midnight.  
Natalie found herself simply going with the motion. She was in the state of shock; but, still coherent enough to do what she knew she must do. She walked in the house and didn’t bother turning on any lights. Her natural born werewolf/vampire site kicked in. She first went directly into the kitchen in order to re-hydrate herself. She grabbed a blood bag as well and threw it in the microwave. She punched in two minutes on high and then start. Instantly the kitchen light was on. Natalie sped around to find Ms Jonson.  
“Oh my God Ms Jonson, you scared me! I can’t believe you actually snuck up on me.” Said Natalie in true disbelief holding her hand over her pounding heart; her entire life, no one has had that ability due to her sonic hearing. She had clearly been in a deep trance of thought.  
Ms Jonson looked at her with concern. “My dear, I was about to ask you why you are home at this hour; but, I see you have been crying, what’s wrong?”  
Natalie wanted so badly to just blurt out that her parents were killed and run into her arms and just sob for the rest of the evening; but, she knew she had to stay on mission.  
“I well, umm, well, why are you here actually? I thought my sisters were staying at your house.”  
“They were but we soon realized they had none of their bedtime supplies so I decided to just get what I needed and stay on the couch. Now, back to my original question, what’s wrong?”  
The uncertain teenager stood there trying to think of what to tell her and suddenly the microwave alarm went off. Natalie realized she had a blood bag in there and a human that didn’t know her secret was standing directly in front of her. She was truly thrown off guard for a moment or two. That suddenly changed when Ms Jonson headed toward the microwave offering to help fix her “midnight snack.”  
“Ms Jonson, wait.”  
The sixty-something year old lady turned with a sweet, soft caring look. It broke Natalie’s heart even more to add another goodbye; but, she knew she had no choice. Natalie took a deep breath, closed her eyes and remembered what her father had taught her about compelling people. She took a hand on either side of Ms Jonson and looked directly in her eyes.  
“Ms Jonson, you are a sweet, wonderful, caring, loving person. We all love you and totally consider you like the grandma we never had. You will go home and feel happy and content. You will remember us, the Middleton family, but, to you, we have moved out of town, we moved to Seattle.” (Seattle was the first city that popped in Natalie’s head so she went with it.) “Silas was offered a great job and he took it. You will not attempt to look for us. You will live out the rest of your days happily and with inner peace. Now, Ms Jonson, gather your things and go home and go to bed. Remember all the good times. Do you understand?”  
“Yes dear, I understand.”  
Ms Jonson did just as she was compelled to do, she gathered her personal things she brought over and then went back to her own home. Natalie stood there in awe of herself for a moment, surprised she actually pulled it off. Her first compellation worked. She closed her eyes, “thank you daddy.”  
Natalie finished her “snack” then quickly gathered the entire emergency luggage which included the special white luggage and the camo colored backpack. She sat on the floor and started to investigate what was inside the pack; inside the backpack she found a letter with her name on it. One also written to Jenna, one to Daizie and the fourth, written to some guy named Elijah. She looked at it puzzled for only a moment before converting her attention back onto her own letter. She opened it and began to read a letter written to her from her mother. By time she finished she again was sobbing. Her tears came to a sudden halt when she felt a small hand on each shoulder. Natalie looked up to her left and then right, it was Jenna and Daizie, each with an evident expression of concern.  
“What’s wrong Naddy?” Jenna asked worriedly as she slid herself casually onto her big sisters lap.  
“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Daizie repeated and too slid herself onto Natalie’s lap.  
Natalie looked at both of their worried little faces. She knew without a doubt she had to tell them mommy and daddy was now dead; but, she truly needed to buy herself some time before sharing that burden with them. She thought quickly.  
“I guess I’m just a little scared.”  
“Scared about what?” Jenna asked as she tilted her head for an answer.  
“Well, you know how sometimes mommy and daddy have to go on long trips for their special jobs?”  
Both girl nod yes.  
“Well, this time they got a super duper duper important job. It was so important that they had to leave like right away.”  
“When wiwl they be back?” Daizie asked as her tears began to form.  
“Yeah, they didn’t even say bye.” Jenna added, she too forming tears.  
Natalie noticed they were both about to cry and quickly did her best to come up with a story believable enough for a six and eight year old.  
“Oh, no, don’t cry, it’s okay, mommy told me she was really sad that she couldn’t tell you bye; but,” Natalie had to pause so not to choke on her own reforming tears, “but, she will see you very, very soon. She wanted me to tell you, mommy AND daddy, wanted me to tell you they love you soooooooo much and be good and they will give you big hugs and kisses as soon as they can.”  
Jenna studied her sister’s face, she knew something was off but didn’t push. She looked around and saw the luggage.  
“Are we going too?” The eight year old spunky blond asked.  
“Umm, actually, yeah, and THAT is why I am kinda scared. They need me to drive you and Daizie to our new home.”  
“New home?” Jenna asked surprised.  
“Yeah, what new home? I like it hewe. I don’t wanna yeave.” Daizie contested.  
Natalie hugged them both and just started crying. The three girls each cried for a solid twenty minutes before settling down again. Natalie personally couldn’t believe she had any tears left. She grabbed a nearby blanket and each other the girls wiped their faces.  
“Okay, so here is the plan. We hafta be a team. Mommy and daddy need us to get to our new home safely. They are depending on me to get you there. I am depending on you to help me be brave; can you help me do that?”  
Both girls nodded yes without hesitation. Their big sister needed their help and neither was about to let her down.  
“Okay, then lets pack up a few more things and get ready to leave in about an hour, deal?”  
“Deal.” Both girls agree.  
“Umm Naddy?”  
“Yeah Jen.”  
“Where is our new home anyway?”  
“Oh, umm New Orleans.”


	2. NEW ORLEANS bound

“Where is New Orleans? How long will it take us to drive there? Will mommy and daddy be there waiting for us? Can we finally get a cat when we get there? OOooo or a dog? No, a dog AND cat! Naddy….Naddy, earth to Naddy.”   
Natalie snapped out of her daze and looked upon her little sister.  
“Oh, umm yeah, sorry, I was just thinking.”  
“Thinking about what?”  
“Nothing and I need you to please hurry up and get your things together. We need to go, remember?”  
“Oh yeah, okay.” The eight year old replied simply and scurried off to her bedroom. Daizie quickly followed suite.  
HOUR LATER…  
Natalie buckled both her little sisters into their car seats and triple checked the luggage and their emergency money stash. She had the instructions from her mother and the GPS set to New Orleans. She stood outside the driver’s side of the car and back onto their house. Tears once again started to trickle down the sides of her cheeks. All of her friends, her teammates, but most of all, her parents, never again would she get to see any of them. She looked in the backseat before climbing inside and discovered both were already sound asleep. She took a deep breath and asked once again for her ancestors to give her strength and courage. She also asked for guidance on how to drive long distances. At fourteen her parents had only taught her how to drive in big empty parking lots. She took one last look around, buckled herself up, started the car and headed off to a new beginning.


	3. ON THE ROAD, Day One

“Awakious Padonium!” Natalie said to herself for the fourth time as she snapped her fingers. It was a temporary energy spell. It only lasted an hour at a time.  
It was half past seven in the morning. Natalie had only stopped once to fill up the SUV. Six year old Daizie’s eyes fluttered opened, she looked around to gather her bearings and yawned. Suddenly a realization hit her.  
“Naddy I hafta go pee!”  
“Wh? Oh morning Dai. Hold on, I’ll stop at the next exit.” Natalie answered with a yawn.  
The conversation woke up their eight year old sister. She opened her eyes wide.   
“I gotta go too. I gotta go real bad! And I’m hungry.” Jenna whined, “Are we almost there?”  
“I don’t know, hold on.”  
Natalie fumbles with the GPS (global positioning satellite). She is trying her best to pay attention to the road and find out the information she needs.   
“Grrrrr, this stupid thing…”  
She pushes a lot of buttons until she finds what she needs.   
“Finally, okay, ten more minutes to next exit. I need you both to just hold on please…okay?”  
Daizie whimpered, “I twy Naddy. I’m hungry too. Do we have snacks?”  
“Just pull over; we can go by the car or a tree.” Jenna suggested.  
“It’s just ten..nine more minutes guys, come on.” Natalie pleaded, “and no Jenna, it’s not like we’re boys. I don’t want you peeing on yourselves.”  
“But I gotta go nnooooowww!” Jenna whined more.  
Natalie was already under tremendous stress. As small as this little bathroom emergency was, it was just enough to really push her stress level up another notch. She exhilarated on the gas and quickly went from 65 to 85 mph. It wasn’t long until they heard a siren behind them.  
“Dang it!” Natalie said to herself as she looked in her rearview mirror.  
“Ooohh that’s the po po.” Jenna exclaimed.  
“I reawy gotta go Naddy, reaw reaw bad.” Daizie softly cried.  
“Please, can’t you two do a spell?”   
“We don’t know magic like you do Naddy. Mommy didn’t teach us much yet, member?” Jenna quickly reminded her.  
Daizie started crying as she felt a warm stream fill her PJ bottoms. She didn’t want Natalie to be upset with her.   
Natalie pulls over on the side of the freeway.   
“Naddy, I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY gotta go now!” Jenna stated wide eyed.  
“Just hold on Jenna, please!”  
“I caaannnnt!” Jenna says as she is squirming like crazy in her booster/car seat.  
Daizie is suddenly very quiet and simply sucking her thumb, doing what she can to comfort herself.  
Jenna’s squirming is getting worse. Natalie turns around, “Urinasis Freezoses!” She enchants toward her middle sister then spins around just in time as the officer approaches the passenger side. Natalie rolls down the window.   
“License and registration please.” The officer asks but quickly became alert by how young Natalie looks.   
Natalie hands over the information he needs. Jenna is squirming even more so.   
“Ow oww oww, Naddy, its cold…so cold!” Jenna whines as she has her hands over her private area.  
The officer looks at the license dubiously then looks in the backseat.   
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, she just needs to go pee officer, so please, do what you need to so I can drive to the gas station.”  
He looks at the little ash blond haired girl and sees she is doing her best to handle the discomfort. Unbeknownst to him and to Natalie, Jenna’s urine was literally frozen inside. Natalie has only started practicing serious magic since age of twelve. The officer then reads the license and it informs him Natalie is 18. He looks at the license and back up at Natalie, who in front of him, looks no older than 13.   
“It’ll be just a couple more minutes.” The officer states as he is about to head back to his squad to check over the information.  
“Wait,” Natalie calls out.  
The officer stops and turns his head back. Natalie closes her eyes quickly to pray, “please work, please work.” She wishes softly to herself.  
The fourteen year old tapped into her vampire side and looked at the officer eye to eye.   
“You will hand me back what is mine and once you go back to your car you will forget you ever saw us here. You will go back to your regular duties and have a really great day. Do you understand?”  
Jenna, even though squirming very uncomfortably, couldn’t help but be impressed as she knew of the idea of compelling but never actually witnessed it. Daizie continued to suck her thumb but was also focused on watching her eldest sister perform something she too only heard about.   
“I understand.” The officer confirmed as he handed back her license and registration. “Have a nice day.” He said and then left.  
Natalie exhaled once he left. “Wow, I can’t believe that actually worked.” She then closed her eyes again and whispered, “thank you daddy.”  
“That was super awesome Naddy. Can we PLLLEEEAASSE go now and PLEASE take off the spell?! My privates are FEEZING!” Exclaimed Jenna.  
“Freezing? Wh…oh crap, I’m so sorry!”   
Natalie takes off the spell and everything is back to normal.   
“K, thanks, but I still hafta go sooo bad! Hurry! Hurry!”  
“Alright, just chillax already.”  
Natalie pulls out and heads once again toward the exit. She realized the youngest of the three was awfully quiet.   
“Dai? How come you’re so quiet now? I thought you had to go pee really bad too.”  
The adorable, brown haired girl looked down at her lap and frowned, “I don’t gotta go no more.”  
“Why not?” Natalie asks quickly reaching high stress level yet again.  
“I’m sawwy Naddy. I didn’t mean to.”  
“You didn’t mean to what Daizie??”  
“I’m wet, I pee pee’d.” The six year old softly cried.  
“Hurry Naddy or I’m gonna pee in my pants too!” Jenna whined again.  
Natalie just pulled in and she was so frustrated with everything at this point. She parked in the back near the bathrooms. Jenna unbuckled her seatbelt and sprinted out of the car as quickly as she could with the use of only her human speed. Keeping their secret from humans was the number one rule engrained in all of the girls since utero.   
Natalie got out of the black SUV and stocked over to Daizie’s side and opened the door. She unbuckled her and picked her up and placed her on the ground.  
“You seriously peed yourself!?”  
“I twied to howd it. I’m sawwy. Don’t be mad.”  
“Mad!? Mad!? No, I’m not mad! I’m freaking furious!”  
Daizie started to cry.  
“Fine, you want to pee in your pants like a baby then I’m going to get your diapers.”  
Daizie scrunched up her face and cried a bit harder, “I’m NOT a baby. You’re mean. I want mommy!”  
“WELL MOMMY ISN’T HERE, I AM!”  
Daizie continued to cry. Natalie was too overwhelmed emotionally and physically to fully grasp the unfair treatment she was giving her youngest sister. Jenna comes out with a huge smile on her face.   
“Ahhhhhhhh, the relief!”   
“Jenna, STAY here with the big baby. I’m going to go into the store for cleaning AND baby supplies.”   
“I’m NOT a baby!” Daizie yelled.  
“Stay here.” Natalie said simply as she walked away and into the store.  
“Wow, you really made Naddy mad.” Jenna stated.   
“I’m weaving!” Said Daizie as she stomped her little foot and started to walk off.  
“Naddy said to stay here. You’re gonna get in biiiiiiiig trouble!”  
“I’m NOT a baby! I’m going home!”  
“You can’t go home, member?” Jenna tries to reason with the younger girl and runs over to her as Daizie hasn’t slowed down in the least.  
The girls both end up walking toward danger without realizing it. A big burley truck driver noticed the two little girls walking toward the freeway.  
“Why hello you two, where are you going?” The driver called over.  
The girls stop and look over and being completely innocent and naïve they walk over toward the trucker.  
“We are weaving our big mean sistwer.” Dazie states angrily.  
“Oh yeah, well I can drive you home.” The driver states as he casually touches his pelvis area and adjust his jeans with a slide of his hand ever so slightly.  
“Kay.” Daizie answers simply without any hesitation.  
“I don’t know Dai. We aren’t even supposed to be talking to strangers.” Jenna advices dubiously.  
“My name is Leo. What are your names?”  
“I’m Dazie and dis is my sistwer Jenna.”  
“Hello Dazie and Jenna; so see Jenna, now we are no longer strangers.”  
“Mmmm, I don’t know.” She states still unsure. Her instincts tell her to run but she has yet learned to fully listen on her gut.  
“Look, I even have a puppy in the back. You can hold him and everything.”  
“Oooo a puppy! A puppy!” Daizie exclaimed as she jumped up and down, “Oh Jenna, come on Peeeeaaaassse!”  
“You are a puppy Daizie,” Jenna smirked.  
“It’s not the same, come on, come on!”  
Daizie ran really close to the man. He picked her up and put her on the seat. He could feel that she had peed herself.  
“Oh my, you had an accident.” Leo said acting concerned and innocent.  
Daizie lowered her head and nodded yes.  
“That’s okay little one; we can stop at a store for some clothes. In the meantime we should take your bottoms off so you don’t get a rash.”  
Jenna is watching and listening. She feels what he is saying makes sense but her instincts won’t stop screaming at her that this man is bad news.  
“No cwothes?”  
“No, you wouldn’t want to get a rash would you? It would really, really hurt if you got one.”  
“Ohhhh, okay,” Daizie answers innocently and she stands up in the seat and her back is facing the driver.  
She starts to pull down her pj bottoms and panties. The driver gets a glimpse of the little girls’ bare bottom and touches himself again as a sinister grin falls upon his face. It happened so fast, Jenna saw what Daizie was about to do and saw what the driver was doing.  
“NO DAIZIE STOP!”  
The little girl froze and turned around to see Jenna’s eyes turn black and tiny little fangs protrude from her gums. The man turned to Jenna when he heard a small growl. His eyes bulged from his head; she was tiny but still scary as she clearly wasn’t human. Just as Jenna was about to pounce on the man Natalie appeared in a flash. She quickly saw how upset Jenna was and that Daizie was in the truck and frightened.   
“What’s going on!?!?” Natalie demanded.  
“He’s a bad man! He told Daizie to take off her clothes and was touching his pee pee!” Jenna informed without missing a beat.  
“What!? That’s not true,” said the man backing up as he could see Natalie’s eyes turn black and her fangs grow to full length. She was in front of him within a half a second.   
“Tell me the truth! What were you going to do with my sisters!?” Natalie demanded as she compelled the man to be honest.  
Jenna looked over at Natalie and then Daizie. She was very young and innocent in many ways; but in others, she was very mature for her age and stepped in to protect their baby sister when it was truly needed. She could see how scared Daizie looked and quickly jumped up into the rig, hugged her and averted her eyes from whatever it was their big sister was going to do.   
“Tell me the truth! What were you going to do to my sisters!?!?” Natalie repeated.  
Through being compelled he answered truthfully as he had no control.   
“My plan was to take them up to my cabin and have my way with them until I got bored.” Leo answered as his eyes bulged further from confusion and freight. He couldn’t believe he had confessed like he did.  
The confession was all she needed to hear. Natalie went full vampire/werewolf and sunk her fangs into the disgusting pedophile. He screamed in agony. Luckily it was still fairly early and they were hidden behind a building and off road. Jenna hugged Daizie closer.   
“Think happy thoughts Dai, happy thoughts.”  
Daizie softly cried from all the anger and chaos. Suddenly it was quiet. Jenna turned around and she expressed a look of shock.  
“Naddy, you killed him?!”  
Natalie quickly snapped out of her hybrid mode and focused on what she had done. She too was shocked but re-focused.  
“I..I…”  
She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as blood is plastered all around her mouth.   
“I had to Jen, he was going to hurt you really bad. He truly was a very bad man…take Daizie and change her clothes IN the car. I need to make this look like an accident.”  
Jenna was often the feisty one but this was a time she knew she simply had to obey without question.   
“K Naddy…come on Daizie we gotta go back to the car. Don’t look at the bad man.”  
“Naddy…I wanna stay wif you.”  
“Dai, please go with Jen, I really need you to be a big girl right now. It’s very important.” Natalie says as she’s wiping off the blood from her face with her long sleeve denim jacket. She stood in front of the truck driver to block both of her sisters from the horrific scene.   
Daizie pouted but she too knew when she had to simply just trust blindly and obey. She shed a few tears.  
“K Naddy, I wiwl be good.”  
“Thank you, now go okay, hurry. We need to get out of here. And neither of you talk to anyone. I mean it.”  
“Yes Naddy.” Both small girls answer as they walk back to the black SUV hand in hand.   
Once the girls were a good distance away Natalie began to pray to their Wiccan ancestors for help and guidance. It wasn’t long before they answered as they have been close by her side the entire trip. She knew what she had to do. She did a charm that cloaked the wounds on Leo’s neck. She also added a twist so that when Leo was found they would simply chalk up his death to a heart attack. She cloaked any spilled blood on the ground and his clothing as well. She took a deep breath and speedily made her way back to her sisters. She smiled a smile of relief when she saw both girls were changed into day clothes.   
“Thank you Jenna,” Natalie said simply.  
“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Jenna answered with a shrug of her shoulders.   
She was in process of trying to block out what she had just been through. Natalie hugged them both but said nothing more. The events she has been through over the past 24 hours have been simply catastrophic. She looked at both of her sisters and knew she had to hold on. She had to hold on until they at least reached their mother’s friend, Elijah. She knew in her heart that if their mother trusted him then she could too. She threw a bathroom towel on Daizie’s car seat then placed the little girl inside and buckled her up.   
“I’ll finish cleaning it better later Dai. We really need to get far away from here.”  
“K Naddy.” Daizie answered softly and stuck her thumb in her mouth.   
Jenna had already buckled herself in and was silently staring out the car window.  
TWO HOURS LATER  
Natalie and the two little girls checked into a hotel. Both of the little girls had put what had happened earlier tucked deep into their subconscious. They were each coming back around to their normal everyday selves. She swiped the keycard and each walked in. Natalie saw the bed then turned to her sisters.   
“I need a serious nap and I NEED you two to be really, really good. You can draw, or read or even watch TV on low volume. I don’t care what you do as long as you stay IN the room and don’t make any messes. Can you do that for me?”   
Daizie was content and simply nodded a yes. Jenna on the other hand felt differently.   
“How long are you gonna take a nap? Can we go swimming? Can we get ice cream?”  
“Ooo ice cream!” Daizie chimed.   
“I don’t know, a few hours. No, you can’t go swimming because I’m going to be taking a nap and you are NOT to leave this room. IF…IF you two are good and let me sleep a few hours then I’ll take you for ice cream before we hit the road again, deal?”  
“Dewl!” Daizie accepted happily.  
Jenna threw her head back dramatically and sighed heavily.  
“Fiiiiiiiine, okay, deal.”  
Natalie yawned, “Good, okay, thank you.” She said as she pulled back the covers on the comfortable multi pillow filled bed and climbed in. She fell asleep almost instantly.   
Another two hours later…  
“Okay, I’m soooooo boooooooored!” Jenna complained.  
“Shhhhh Naddy is still seeping.”  
“Come on, let’s go do something.”  
“What do you want to do? You wanna cowlor?”  
“No, let’s go out and play. Maybe go swimming.”  
“But Naddy said we gotta stay inside.”  
“But it’s REALLY nice outside. And you know that mommy and daddy always wants us to be out in fresh air and NOT sitting in front of the TV all day; riiiiiiiigghht?”  
“I guess so…but..but Naddy said...”  
“Come on Dai, just a little bit, Naddy doesn’t hafta know.”  
“But we won’t get ice cream if we’re bad.”  
“Come out with me and I’ll get you ice cream now. I have five whole dollars.”  
“Weawy?! Okay! Yet’s go!”  
Natalie started to stir a bit.  
“Shhhhh” Jenna instructed.  
Daizie nodded, Jenna grabbed the keycard and they quietly headed out.  
XXOOXOXOOX  
Both girls were just finishing up their ice cream from the hotel gift shop.   
“K lets go swimming.”  
“But we don’t got our swimsuits.” Daizie announced.  
“We can swim in our shorts, come on, just a little bit and then we will go back. Naddy will nneeeevver know.”  
90 minutes later…  
Natalie woke up to the alarm she set on her phone. She heard the TV and figured for a minute the girls were watching quietly. She took a few minutes waking up and getting out of bed. She wanted badly to sleep longer but knew they had to get back on the road toward New Orleans. She sat up and noticed immediately the girls were not in the room.   
“Jenna! Daizie!”  
There was no answer. Natalie sprinted around the room looking in every hiding spot just in case they were playing a game. They were nowhere to be found. Her gut told her to check the pool first since Jenna had mentioned it earlier. She sprinted down with her vampire speed but quickly turned her speed with the equivalence of a human when she was in public view. She made her way to the pool area and her first instinct was correct. Jenna was swimming away while Daizie sat on the top step watching.  
“WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU’RE DOING!?!?” Natalie snapped.  
Both girls sped around wide eyed. Both froze as they truly believed they wouldn’t have gotten caught.   
“Answer me Jenna! What are you doing?”  
“Swimming, what does it look like?”  
“Watch your attitude and get out of the pool, now!”  
Daizie ran over, “I’m sawwy Naddy. Jenna made me.”  
Jenna walked over quickly to defend herself, “I did NOT make you!”  
“Uh huh! You said if I go wif you then you get me ice cream.”  
“I DID give you ice cream and this is how you repay me!?!?”  
“Enough, you are BOTH in trouble, let’s go.”  
Both girls stopped glaring at each other and both shot up a look to their sister.  
“You gonna call daddy?” Jenna asked highly concerned.   
“I told you, they are both on a big mission and I can’t get a hold of either of them. I’m in charge! Now let’s go.”  
Natalie said firmly as she simply picked up both girls and carried them up to the room. Both pleading their case but it fell upon deaf ears. Natalie had been pushed too far. In front of the door she puts the girls down and uses the keycard she found at the pool next to the girls shoes.   
“Get in, quickly.”  
Both girls didn’t hesitate and stood in the middle of the room. Jenna was soaking wet as she had swam in her clothes.   
“I am furious with both of you! I honestly thought you would have learned your lesson this morning with that truck driver. I was clearly mistaken. I really didn’t think I would ever have to do this; but, you give me no choice. You’re both getting a spanking.”  
“No Naddy, you can’t spank us. Daddy said!” Jenna protested.   
Daizie stood there bewildered, just wondering what the final verdict would be.   
“Like I said more than once, right now I’m fully in charge so yes, I’m spanking you both.”  
Daizie started crying, “no Naddy, no spankin.”   
“Yes, Daizie, you and Jenna have been very naughty. You have done something dangerous TWICE now. You didn’t learn your lesson this morning. I have to.”  
“No Naddy, give us another chance. We won’t do it again.” Jenna tried.  
“It’s not up for discussion.” Natalie said but heard her own mother’s words as she said that. She then looked at them sadly. “Jennesa, bring me my hairbrush from my backpack.”  
Jenna cried as she walked over to her sister’s bag and pulled out the dreaded implement. She carried it over slowly. Natalie started pulling down Daizie’s shorts and panties. She was bared by time Jenna returned.   
“Jenna, take off your wet clothes, do it super quickly. I want to get this over with. If you hesitate I’m adding extra with the brush.”  
Jenna’s eyes widened and she used her super speed to pull off her wet clothes. She stood there unsure of what her 14 year old sister wanted her to do next. Daizie too stood there just waiting for further instructions.   
“Now, this is what is going to happen. Daizie I’m going to give you six smacks with this brush and Jenna you are getting 10. The extra is because I left you in charge while I napped and you made a very bad choice.”  
“But Naddy, please, one more chance.” Jenna tried again.  
Natalie didn’t both to answer, she took hold of her arm and put her swiftly over her lap. She quickly gave her 10 hard swats with the brush. She was small but she was a supernatural hybrid, she could take it; however, it was still a punishment. By time Natalie reached 10 with the hard plastic brush. Jenna was sobbing as Natalie lifted her and placed her to the side for a moment. She took hold of Daizie next. She didn’t come as easy as she tried to pull against her. She wasn’t any match to her big sister though and was quickly placed over her sister’s lap. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!   
Natalie put the brush down on the bed and gathered both girls into her arms and held them close until they settled down as their parents would always do.  
“I love you both so much.” Natalie said as a mantra as she rocked them both tenderly.  
XOXOXOXOOX  
Both girls were dressed and had fallen asleep for a nap due to their long day of adventures. Natalie took advantage of this quiet time to freshen up. Once inside the shower she just let go. She cried a very long good cry. She was only 14, the events over the past 24 hours had been horrific; but motherhood? She was nowhere ready to take on the responsibility of having to raise her sisters. She continued to cry and just pray.  
“Please help me; please just help me keep them safe…”  
IN NEW ORLEANS…  
“…happy birthday dear Hooope, happy birthday to you,” sang the Mickaelson family.   
They all clapped with huge smiles as they celebrated the little girl’s first birthday.   
Hailey smiled and cuddled against her long term boyfriend, Klaus, “now that Hope is a year, maybe we should think of giving her a sibling.” She suggested nonchalantly with a hint of play.  
“I don’t know love, I’m thinking maybe its Elijah’s turn.” Klaus answered with a cheeky smile.  
“I don’t think I have the wolf gene as you do dear brother.” Elijah replied with a hint of sadness.  
“You can always adopt.” Hailey suggested.  
Elijah smirked, “perhaps but I pretty much have my hands full with this one.” He says as he teasingly ruffles their baby brother’s hair.  
“Ooo yes, true, good point,” Klaus chuckled.  
“Ha ha guys, you’re both bloody hilarious.” Kol responded with a cute pout.  
The family all joined in a chuckle; they were truly enjoying a stress free day. It was something the Mickaelson family knew not to take for granted.


	4. Unexpected Arrivals

The girls drove another day and a half; both little girls had been on their very best behavior. The hairbrush used by their sister’s hand had left a fairly good impression.   
It was two in the afternoon when they arrived in New Orleans.   
“Naddy, I’m hungry.” Jenna informed simply.   
Natalie had glanced back and noticed the youngest, Daizie was sound asleep.   
“Okay, let me find a parking spot. We can eat and then I’ll try and figure out how to find mom’s friend Elijah.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Daizie was now awake and eating with her sisters. They each sat at a table outside as the weather was warm and beautiful. Jenna was content at that moment eating her close to rare triple cheese bacon burger, her chocolate milk shake and heaping amount of French fries. Daizie was eating a grilled cheese with specialized dipping sauce and also a heaping of French fries. Natalie only picked at her fish tacos as she read her mother’s letter for the umpteenth time.   
Natalie looked up and had a look of being deep in thought and then a look of something connecting. Between all of the stress she had been under over the past three days she hadn’t once put the connection together until that moment.   
“Oh my Goddess, I can’t believe I didn’t connect this earlier.” Natalie said shaking her head at herself.  
“What?” Jenna asked in between bites as Daizie simply looked up from her plate.  
“Mickaelson, Elijah Mickaelson. Mommy’s maiden name is Mickaelson.”  
“So, and?” Jenna expresses not putting the connection together.  
“This guy Elijah isn’t just some friend of mom’s. He’s related somehow.”  
“So where is he?” Jenna asks.  
“I wish I knew. There is no address or anything.”   
“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhear…perhaps, I could help.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Natalie and the two little girls had followed the directions given to them by a vampire named, Marcelle in the French Quarter. They walked through the side as instructed and into a huge open corridor. They are greeted right away by an auburn haired boy not too much older than Natalie.   
“You lost?”   
Natalie stood in front of her sisters as she continued to hold her hands.  
“Umm well, not exactly. We are looking for Elijah Mickaelson.”  
The older teen crosses his arms, “and why do you need to see Elijah?”  
“Kol, don’t be rude.” The older man said walking down the steps.   
Kol simply huffed.   
“I’m Elijah, how can I…”  
Elijah was stopped cold as he saw Natalie; a splitting image of his youngest sibling who was killed many centuries prior. They looked at each other. Elijah was almost in a state of shock as Natalie was simply innocent to all of it.   
“Elijah, what is it?” Kol asked.  
“Kol, look carefully, think back, who does this young girl remind you of?”  
Kol had been too wrapped up with his own issues to have really looked at the girls the first time.   
“No way? It couldn’t be…Adelaide?”  
Natalie quirked her eyebrow. She was about to speak when Jenna spoke up.  
“Adelaide is our mommy’s name. This is Natalie.”  
“Jeeennnnaa shut up.” Natalie scolded.  
“What? Why can’t they know?”  
“You just don’t go around blabbing information to strangers.”  
“But you said they had the same last name as mommy’s ummm what you call it..ummm oh maiden name, member? You said we are like cousins or something.”  
“I was just guessing, I don’t know for sure.”  
Klaus had joined the discussion and spoke up, “actually, if Adelaide is indeed your mother then no, we wouldn’t be cousins…you three would be our nieces.”   
Daizie tugs at Natalie’s short, frilly dress.   
“Naddy, who are they?”  
Natalie picks up the little girl. “I think they are our uncles Dai.”  
“Maybe we should take this inside and find out the details.” Elijah suggested.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“Wow, this place is huuuummungous!” Jenna wow’d as she looked up and all around while holding Natalie’s hand.  
Daizie was still being held but also was observing the luxurious Mickaelson Mansion. Natalie too was just taking it all in.   
The girls each sit, cuddled close to one another on a long, soft, black couch. Finn and Rebecka walked in and noticed the resemblance right away. Freya was the only sibling that didn’t get the honor to know any of her siblings except for Finn and Elijah as she was abducted at the age of five and only recently reunited.   
“Let’s start from the beginning,” suggest Elijah, “where are your parents now? Why aren’t they with you? You appear to have been born of this century, with Adelaide being born the same decade as we were…how?”  
Elijah was never usually the most talkative but there were just so many unanswered questions. Klaus was quiet, for centuries he had guilt tear at him as he thought Adelaide was killed and killed due to his irresponsibility.   
Natalie wasn’t about to reveal the truth just yet in front of her baby sisters.   
“Our mother has a letter for you; maybe all your questions will be answered there.” Natalie informed as she did her best to just stay in control emotionally.  
Natalie tried to move to get the letter from her backpack but Daizie was clinging onto her tightly as it took her a few hours before she could warm up enough to even talk to a new person.   
“Dai, they aren’t going to bite okay. You’re fine.” Natalie says then gives a small smile toward her vampire relatives.   
Daizie released her grip and Natalie pulled out the letter with Elijah’s name on it. She handed it to him just as Haylie walked in with a spry eyed toddler. That caught the girl’s attention right away. Jenna was the first to scurry over toward the baby.  
“She’s so cute. Look Naddy, she’s just like us.” Jenna smiles as she takes hold of the baby girls hand.   
“Just like you?” Kol asked.  
“Yeah, vampire/werewolf/wiccan…right?” Jenna asked for confirmation.   
“Well hello,” stated Haylie, “yes, that is correct and you are?”  
“I’m Jenna and that is my big sister Naddy and my little sister, Daizie…What is your name?”  
“I’m Haylie and this is Hope.” She smiled.  
Jenna smiled back.  
“And I’m guessing her daddy is Uncle Nick…yes?” Natalie asked looking at Klaus.  
Klaus couldn’t help but smirk, “Do I give off the fatherly aura?”  
“Kinda, as it matches Hopes. Just like the color of your wolf aura is the same as mine, Daizie and Jennas.”  
Haylie had placed Hope down. Jenna and Daizie both gave the one year old their full attention. Natalie yawned as she felt she could finally let her guard down for a minute. She only just met everyone but with her instincts and the same aura as at least one of them, she knew it was safe.   
Elijah was a few steps away reading the letter. Natalie had leaned back onto the couch and closed her eyes. She told herself she just needed to rest for just a moment, just a quick moment.


	5. THE LETTER

My dearest brother, Elijah:  
If you are reading this letter I pray my girls, Naddy, Jenna and Daizie, are with you and are safe. It also means my husband, Silas, and I are in trouble and in hiding….or worse, dead.  
I’m not really sure exactly where to start. I guess first I’ll start with how I came to find out you were still alive. It was when Naddy was three years old. The three of us were constantly running and in hiding. (I’ll get to that soon). We were passing through New York City when I saw you. Do you recall a tiny little girl asking for a handkerchief from you that day? I needed that from you so I could track you later. I just couldn’t let you see me at that time. I just didn’t want you to get involved and put you in any danger. I heard rumors how powerful you are as this Original vampire; however, the coven we are running from is also from an original family of wiccans. Sorry, anyway, I have been using that handkerchief once a month to keep tabs on your location with a cloaking spell. I also update this letter once a month so that when (if) you are reading this, it’s current.   
Before I get into what is most current, I’ll start with how I, myself am still living in this modern world when I wasn’t part of the original vampires our mother conjured up for you and our siblings. I’ll just spell it out; I’m a full blooded sister with Nick. Hanzel is also my biological father; who as you know is a werewolf. When I turned 14 Hanzel told our mother he wanted me to live with him and join his pack. She of course refused; however, my grandmother on Hanzel’s side wouldn’t take no for an answer. She found a powerful witch who would make a potion so potent that it would put me in a deep sleep for 100 years. My breathing was so shallow I was easily mistaken for dead. I also remained in the body and mind of a 14 year old those 100 years.   
Once I woke, all of you were scattered and I thought I would never see you again. I was told the story of all of you turning vampires but I was forbidden to search for any of you. What can I say accept that I was young and naïve? At the age of 16 I met Silas; he was just an 18 year old human then. Long story short, we fell in love, got married and grew up. At the age of 32, Silas was attacked by a vampire and in turn, was turned himself. I simply stopped aging at 30, a possible side effect from the sleeping beauty spell I had when I was younger, we really don’t know. Anyway, we just grew deeper in love and traveled the world for 900 years.   
We both always loved the idea of having children. We never in a million years thought it was possible due to Silas being a vampire. One day, we were casually fantasizing out loud about having children of our own and a truly powerful witch (from one of the first original covens) overheard us. Her name is Labine. She offered us a way to make our fantasy a reality. Silas and I both lived a long life. We figured if this type of magic were to kill us then so be it.   
It of course didn’t and I ended up getting pregnant with Naddy. Six years later we had Jenna then another two years we had Daizie. On Daizie’s one year birthday Labine came to us and told us we had to give up our babies. She told us they were meant for bigger things. She said simply we had 48 hours and then she would be back to collect them. What these bigger things are, I have no idea. We didn’t stick around. We were close friends with other powerful witches at the time. We had cloaked ourselves and our girls. We have always been very careful since. From time to time either Silas or I would travel far and leave magical evidence to throw Labine and her coven off the path. We had to do this as they have come close to finding us more than once. THAT is just how powerful they are. When we did that we told the younger girls that either their daddy or I had to go on an important mission. They think we are supernatural spies. Naddy though, she knows the whole truth. She is our trooper. The longest we had ever been able to stay in one place was three years. Each and every time Naddy would simply start a new life as if her last never existed; new friends, new tennis team, or track and always perfect grades. Silas and I believe it was simply her own way of coping with extreme change as often as it was. As I write this letter, Naddy is 14 and will be turning 15 in four months. Side note, Silas and I didn’t plan on letting her date until she turned 15.   
Jenna, our eight year old, she is our firecracker. She has a big heart but keeps it sheltered. We have moved four times during her eight year span on this earth. (With Naddy, she has moved 10 times with us.) Other children are always naturally drawn to Jenna and want to play with her; however, she doesn’t allow people to get too close to her emotionally outside of family. I pray someday she is able to settle down somewhere long enough to feel safe enough to give her heart to another being that isn’t related to her. She loves skateboarding and climbing. She will climb ANYTHING, just a heads up.  
Daizie, our six year old can be a little shy but once she gets to know you, watch out world. She gives out her heart as if it were candy. She also has an abundance of energy and adores being outside whenever possible. All the girls do; but it seems almost like Daizie just can’t cope very well without at least a daily dose of fresh air.   
The girls are half vampire, half werewolf and part witch. I need you Elijah to take guardianship of my girls. I only knew you the first 14 years of my life but from what I remember, you always had everything put together so well. I also remember your kindness and I pray the world hasn’t taken that kindness away from you. I know it’s asking a lot but the ancestors have at least shared enough knowledge with me that you are perfectly capable of taking very good care of my babies.   
I don’t have any more surviving family from my pack and Silas also has no surviving family. You, Elijah, are the only sibling I am able to have ANY connection with whatsoever, even as small as this is. If this letter reaches you due to my death, I beg you dear brother, raise my girls. Please, please don’t make Naddy have to become a guardian over her sisters at such a young age.   
I sign off with deepest love and gratitude.   
Blessed be dear brother,  
Adelaide  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Elijah looked up from the letter and over at his three beautiful nieces. He whispered, “Dear sister, I will love and protect them as if they were my very own.”


	6. YOUNG WOLF

It was 9:30 when Natalie dragged her feet from the guest bedroom and slid herself onto the long, brown, soft couch sitting next to Elijah.   
“You look pretty beat yourself, we can talk tomorrow.” Elijah suggested.   
“I’m okay; maybe talking about it will help me sleep better. I’m not really a big fan of sleeping right now. I keep having nightmares.”  
“Alright love, well you have our undivided attention, just start from the beginning.” Klaus said softly with a look of warmth and concern.   
“Okay, umm, but before we talk, I’m actually really…you know…thirsty.” Natalie said as she looked at one of the house servants with dilated pupils.   
Klaus followed his nieces’ eyes and smirked. He drew his attention back onto the fourteen year old.   
“Celest, your assistance is needed.” Klaus said simply.   
The compelled-to-obey-every-demand, twenty year old, young, ash blond haired, woman walked over and in front of Klaus. She waited for further instruction.   
“Miss Naddy is thirsty; you have what she wants, give it to her.”   
Celest nodded obediently and walked over to Natalie and placed her arm for the taking without the slightest hesitation. Natalie took hold of the woman’s arms and placed it in front of her mouth. She looked at her Uncle Klaus, batted her eyes once as to thank him then drew her fangs and took a delicious bite into her “snack.” Natalie enjoyed every drop and had no intention on releasing the young woman anytime soon.   
“Woah, woah, woah, alright Natalie, that’s enough.” Elijah instructed.  
Natalie didn’t listen as she was too lost in the moment of euphoria. Elijah instantaneously tore his niece away from the young woman. The fourteen year old protested and growled. Elijah was about to reprimand her but that very moment Celest fell to the floor due to losing a lot of blood; the thump caught Natalie’s attention and was triggered back into her normal state-of-mind.   
“Oh my God, did I kill her!?!?”   
Kol had looked her over and was in the middle of examining the body. He dropped her limp arm as he was holding it up.   
“No, she’s not dead, she just passed out, she’s fine.” Kol replied without much sympathy for the house servant.   
Natalie sped over to the young woman and lifted her up and onto the couch. She started crying immediately as she started to pace the floor.   
“What’s wrong with me? This isn’t me. I don’t do this.” Natalie cried.   
“You were born a hybrid, right?” Kol asked. Have you never fed off a human before?   
“No! Never…not until…” Natalie answered and froze where she stood.  
“Not until what?” Hailey asked.  
Natalie looked over as tears streamed down her young, angelic looking face.  
“Not until the first day we were on the road…I had to, I just…I had to. I promised my parents I would keep Daizie and Jenna safe. He…he was going to hurt them. He was a very bad man.”   
“What exactly happened Naddy?” Finn asked with an encouraging tone.  
“I just left them alone for a minute. I had to go into the store. Daizie had an accident, she peed her pants. I was really, really mad at her. I left them alone…it’s my fault. Jenna is only eight, too young to be in charge. Oh my God, what was I thinking?”  
“Naddy, you lost us.” Rebecka informed.  
“Oh, sorry, when I came back out, they were gone, just totally gone. I ended up finding them with a truck driver. He had Daizie inside his truck. She was starting to undress. I guess he had convinced her to change out of her wet clothes or something, I don’t really know. I just know he had this look of desire. When I saw that, I…I just totally lost it!”  
“Any of us would have done the same sweetheart,” comforted Finn, “but, what exactly did you do?   
“Yes, what exactly did you do, did you make him suffer or did you kill him?” Klaus asked.  
“I killed him. I didn’t hesitate either.”  
Natalie just stared at the hardwood floor.   
“I wasn’t strong enough.”  
“Strong enough to what, stop before he died?” Hailey asked.  
“No, my parents, they had a protection spell around me. I wasn’t strong enough to break it and help them. He beheaded them both.”  
“I thought we were talking about this truck driver,” said Kol, “now…wait, what? You saw your parents murdered in front of you?”  
Freya and Rebecka both covered their mouth from shock of the detailed news about their little sister. Their four brothers each had a moment of silence from the horrific news; none of them quite knew for sure what to say.   
For a moment Natalie too, said nothing; but then, slowly dropped to her knees right where she had stood; the past few days, everything, her parents, the truck driver, the very long drive with her two small sisters. It all came flooding back all at once. She started to cry softly and began to rock back and forth as she hugged herself.   
Elijah instinctively sat on the floor behind Natalie and pulled her up onto his lap. She flung her arms around her uncle and sobbed on his shoulder. It was as if everything suddenly hit her all at once and finally she was free to fully just let herself go and simply just cry. She cried for nearly an hour before she ended up crying herself to sleep from overwhelming exhaustion.   
Rebeckah took Natalie from Elijah and carried her upstairs to another spare bedroom, separate from the small girls. This room would now be her new room. Rebeckah laid her down on the bed and changed her into a pair of sleepwear she found in Natalie’s packed luggage. She tucked her niece in and wished her a peaceful rest. She walked back down to join her siblings and Hailey.   
“That poor little girl,” said Hailey, “after everything she just went through and now by killing that truck driver, she triggered her wolf side.”  
“The full moon is next week,” Freya mentioned, is there anything we can do to help the transition go easier?”  
Hailey and Klaus both frowned.   
“I’m afraid not,” Hailey answered sadly, “all we can do is be here for her. I do definitely believe though she needs to be far away from the small girls. Turning for the first time is very unpredictable; plus, the emotional damage it could do to Jenna and Daizie after watching their sister go through that kind of pain, it would have given me nightmares if I had witnessed someone I loved go through that when at their age.”  
“I agree,” said Elijah, “I’m guessing the safest place for her and everyone is at the bayou with the rest of your pack?”  
“I do, yes, in fact, maybe we should invite Jackson and a couple of the others over tomorrow. I think the girls should get to know the pack and learn that they too are family they can depend on.” Hailey answered with certainty.   
Klaus sighed, “As much as Jackson gets on my nerves, I agree with my little wolf.” He finished saying with a warm smile toward the woman he cherished most.  
“Alright, it’s settled then, tomorrow we shall make a few introductions.” Elijah announced.  
“Did anyone else notice that Naddy never said anything about Jen and Dai knowing their parents are dead?” Kol asked with a questionable raise of his right eyebrow.   
“I think you’re right Kol,” Finn replied, “I think we should talk with Naddy though first, let’s see how she wants them to know.”  
“I agree with Finn,” said Freya, “Naddy is very vulnerable right now; but, she’s still their big sister. She will know best how to break the news.”  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
Natalie bolted up into a sitting position along with a heavy gasp and her heart pounding. She looked around and found a clock, it read two am. She tried several times to go back to sleep, each time waking with a jolt due to freight. Her nerves were frantic. In the past when she had nightmares she would find her mother and she would place a charm over her to block all nightmares. Natalie had been doing that with her sisters every night since the truck driver incident.   
It was now three in the morning and Natalie simply couldn’t take much more of the nightmares. She slipped off of her high-rise king size bed and onto the hardwood floor. Her landing was as soft as the back of a feather. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. She felt a different material and looked down. She was wearing her pink and green, hello-kitty-wearing glasses, two-piece pajamas. She didn’t remember changing into them or how she even got in bed. Her focus on getting back to sleep peacefully was stronger than figuring out how she ended up where she was. She let the mild curiosity slip from her mind as she wondered out into the hall. She quickly realized she had absolutely no idea which bedroom Freya was in.   
Natalie tried to calm herself enough to focus; but, she found herself unable. Her recent events combined with several nightmares in a row, her exhaustion was showing her no kindness. She thought about just picking any door but then she found her mind flooding with questions.   
“What if it’s Kol’s room? What if he gets really mad and just loses it on her? What if it’s Nik and Haley’s room and they are in the middle of making love? What if? What if? What if?”   
In essence, she was worrying for nothing; however, sleep and high level stress equals anxiety. She lost her self-preservation again and just sat down right in the middle of the long hallway. She started to cry softly. She tried her very best to self-sooth.   
“It’s okay Naddy,” she thinks to herself, “it’ll be okay, breathe…breathe…no, no, it’s NOT okay. Everything is gone. All of your friends, mommy and daddy, gone, murdered. I’m going to kill those bastards! What if everyone here decides we are too much to take care of? What if they kick us out? Where will we go?”  
Several, random and very irrational thoughts flooded through her mind all at once. She began again, as earlier, to rock herself back and forth. Her soft crying became a bit stronger.   
Elijah, Freya and Finn ended up waking to the soft cries of their niece. Each ended up in the hallway at once and found Natalie in a distressed state. Elijah quickly made his way over and picked the fourteen year old, petite girl up into his arms. She recognized him immediately and hugged him close.   
“I’m sorry Uncle Elijah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I was looking for Aunt Freya. Please don’t be mad. Please don’t kick us out.”  
“Shhhh shhh shhhh, it’s okay. No one is leaving or being kicked out. You’re safe.” Elijah cooed as he walked back to Natalie’s room with Freya following close behind.   
Finn frowned as he felt sad for his niece. He stroked her long brown hair as she passed by in his brother’s arms, then went back to bed as he knew she was in good hands.   
Elijah placed Natalie back onto the bed then sat down on the edge. Freya did the same.   
“It’s okay now,” Elijah reassured, “did you have a nightmare?”   
“Yeah, I tried to just ignore them but I couldn’t. I know a nightmare protection spell; but, I can’t do it on myself. Trust me, I tried. I was hoping Aunt Freya could do it for me.” Natalie told Elijah then looked over at Freya.  
“Of course I will sweetheart. I’m afraid I don’t know it though.”  
“It’s okay, I know it by heart.” Natalie replied sleepily as she finally felt herself begin to calm.   
Ten minutes later Freya and Elijah walked out of the bedroom, Elijah closed the door softly.   
“Wow,” Freya whispered, “this is only the first night; we may really have our work cut out for us.”  
“Perhaps, but as long as we stick together as a family, we will be fine.”  
“Always and forever brother.” Freya smiled softly then both parted ways.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Hailey woke up before everyone else due to Hope being an early riser; she headed down the hallway when behind her she heard a door open. She turned and found two little girls staring up at her. Daizie wore a two piece summer pajama set. The top was light blue tank top with a picture of two eggs for eyes and a strip of bacon as the smile. In the corner of the shirt a small pink bow was displayed and her pajama bottoms were shorts with a ruffled hem. Jenna wore a short sleeve pajama set made out in a lot of purples, but had wonder woman emblem right in the middle. Hailey smiled warmly.  
“Hi, good morning,” she whispered, “are you two hungry?”  
Jenna ignored the question and asked one of her own.  
“Where is Naddy?”  
“Oh, she’s just in this room over here, two doors down from yours.”  
Jenna takes Daizie’s hand and the two girls start to walk toward their big sisters room.  
“Woah, wait, let’s not wake up your sister, it’s still pretty early and she had a rough night.”  
“Is she okay? What if she needs us?” Jenna asked highly concerned.  
“She will be just fine sweetheart, I promise. She was just super duper tired from alllll that driving. Plus, I could really use your help watching Hope while I make pancakes.”  
“Can we have bacon too?” Jenna asked as suddenly she felt a negotiation was needed.  
Hailey smiled as she heard the question from Jenna but then noticed the picture on Daizie’s pajama top.  
“Yes, we can definitely make bacon too.”  
The four made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Hailey enjoyed cooking and often gave the house cook time off. She put Hope down in her highchair and started to prep her bottle.  
“Would you girls like anything to drink while you wait?”  
“Miwk pease.” Daizie finally spoke.  
“Yeah, milk please.” Jenna replied as well.  
Enough time went by; Daizie and Jenna were keeping Hope entertained with silly faces while Hailey had started on the bacon. She turned for only a split second to pull out more ingredients. Suddenly a little hand was reaching over into the skillet; and just as quickly it pulled away as a high pitch scream was heard followed by a sobbing cry. Hailey looked down and found Daizie wailing from pain. She quickly picked her up and began to sooth her. She knew as a hybrid vampire/werewolf, she would soon start to heal and nothing would be truly damaging; however, the pain does last a bit. The same time Jenna turned to see her sister is pain. She went to help her sister but then remembered she was in charge of Hope (or so she thought). Jenna did her best to get Hope out of the highchair so she could carry her over and help Daizie while still taking care of Hope. The highchair ended up tabling over and onto Jenna. As Hailey was focused on soothing Daizie there was a sudden crash and TWO new sets of lungs crying at the top of their lungs. Hailey sped around and over to the other girl and her baby. She swooped them each up and quickly sat down on the kitchen floor doing her very best to sooth them all at once. It wasn’t long before the new mom and even newer auntie was emotionally overwhelmed and she too began to cry just a bit.   
It all happened in less than two minutes; but, just as fast as all misfortune happened; there was help by their sides. Elijah and Klaus were in the kitchen first. They both knew they could be told what happened once everyone settled. Elijah sat on one side as Klaus sat on the other. Elijah took Daizie as Klaus took Jenna and Hailey then used her free arm to wrap even more securely around her baby girl. It wasn’t too long before everyone started to settle. Elijah noticed the pancakes, bacon and the burn on the six year olds arm. He kissed it tenderly before he spoke.  
“I think we should have two kinds of syrup with the pancakes.” Elijah suggested.   
Both Klaus and Hailey looked over at him as they didn’t expect those to be the first words out of his mouth. Klaus played along.   
“And what two kinds would that be dear brother?”  
“One for the kids and one for the adults.”  
“What is in the one for adults?” Hailey asks with a sniffle of her own.  
“Rum…lots of rum.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your support with BOOKMARKS, KUDOS and COMMENTS! XOXO


End file.
